It is known to provide a mechanical arrangement for processing plate-like workpieces, especially metal sheets, having a processing device and a handling apparatus by means of which processed products that have been produced at the processing device by processing of workpieces may be taken away from the processing device. Such a mechanical arrangement may have a support structure with at least one holding device for processed products, wherein the holding device may be attached to at least one processed product to be taken away from the processing device and wherein the holding device is movable in a removal direction with the processed product(s) attached thereto.
An arrangement of that kind is known from EP 0 995 542 A2. That specification discloses a system for laser machining plate-like workpieces. A handling apparatus (“carrier robot”) of the prior-known system serves to feed workpieces to be processed to the laser machining devices and to take away the processed products produced at the laser machining devices. For that purpose, the handling apparatus is supported on a support structure which is movable along the laser machining devices and is provided with vacuum pads and with a forked holding device. The workpieces to be processed are fixed to the vacuum pads on their way from a workpiece store to the laser machining devices. The processed products are picked up by means of the forked holding device. In addition, the forked holding device supports the processed products as they are being transported away. In order for the processed products to be picked up by the forked holding device, following their production they are to be transferred first to an unloading position spaced at a relatively great distance from the relevant laser machining device which forms an interference contour for the handling apparatus.
It would be desirable to have a mechanical arrangement that would make it possible to take processed products away more rapidly and thus to enable the entire production process to be speeded up.